elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Khulot Ironheart
Third and last son of the most benevolent king of ''Thamtaruhm'', ''Sibrouc Ironheart''. During his childhood, Khulot grew very jealous of his older brother ''Lodmin Ironheart'' over many things simply due to the aspect of their age difference. The most notable act of violence Khulot committed as a child was when he obtained the Wand of Giant Control and forced the will of a fire giant named ''Yug'' to kill a band of nobles who disagreed with him on political matters. Upon reaching adulthood, Khulot’s jealousy became the better of him and made him plot his father’s assassination. After careful planning and the advice of master assassins, he snuck into Sibrouc’s bed chambers while he slept and poisoned him while planting evidence to frame his brother, Lodmin. Once the murder was discovered by guards, Lodmin was believed to be responsible and was exiled by Thamtaruhm nobility. After Lodmin was exiled, Khulot’s other brother, ''Torevreck Ironheart'', spoke out against the decision of the nobles and claimed that Lodmin was incapable of such an act. Torevreck believes that Khulot was responsible due to his enormous jealousy for the throne. The nobles however were not swayed and exiled Torevreck as well, leaving Khulot the only Ironheart family member to gain the throne. When King ''Cailu Calnlian'' requested Thamtaruhm’s assistance for the battle at ''Dulath’s Gate'', Khulot failed to send aid as he did not see the justice in serving an elf for an agreement he did not personally make. Khulot ruled Thamtaruhm for roughly a year before Torevreck Ironheart came back to Thamtaruhm with the ''Thamtaruhm Rebels'' and with the assistance of Calnlian they committed the ''Calnlian Assault on Thamtaruhm''. Khulot was unable to anticipate or detect the assault due to the distraction of ''Wevug Runeskin'' who invoked the 4th contest of ''DhuKhan'' to keep Khulot’s attention on internal affairs. During the assault, Khulot eventually became overran and defeat seemed inevitable. Khulot attempted to deploy his fire giant slave, Yug, at the Calnlian army, but he was captured during the fight which set Yug free. Khulot was dragged from the throne to the mercy of Torevreck who was unsure of how to punish Khulot for his deeds. Khulot was last seen with Torevreck and a small band of rebel dwarves carrying him away in chains as he constantly struggled. Khulot was sentenced a life in the dungeons by the nobility of Thamtaruhm and consideration of Torevreck. Many months passed with Khulot toiling the remainder of his life in a dungeon cell before his activities resurfaced. Khulot managed to reach out to the Assassins Guild where he placed a bounty on every person that was responsible for his imprisonment or any of their allies. Most notable of the target list was his brother, Torevreck Ironheart whose first assassination has failed. The Assassins Guild had also sent an assassin after Thalnik Ulmrus, but also failed due to the assassin being a recruit. The Assassins Guild has however managed to kill many of the members of the former Thamtaruhm Rebels. Category:NPC